My duty not to forget
by intriguedmagician
Summary: This is a little idea I have wrote up when I've been unwell due to infections, so instead of being lazy I got into the bleach fanfiction world; this will raise a lot of questions but I feel if you do the end of a story then back track it will answer more questions than it raises. :3 please R&R please note there will be a backstory to this! . properly ShunsuixOC :3


**/ this is simply a one chapter story about an OC I have thought of, She is called Yoshie Kawano. I have always wondered how to get into the bleach fanfiction world and I start with this. This will raise a lot of questions but trust me :D i'm going to write a full story from beginning of Yoshie's shinigami life to this day :3 **

Yoshie sat up quickly in bed, her raven black hair sticking to her forehead. The dreams where coming back not surprising considering the day, she checked the clock. 5AM it read, she let out a shaky breath as she covered her violet eyes. She couldn't forget. It was her duty not to forget. She laid back and tried to regain her control over her breath, her mind racing through the memories of a event long ago.

She decided she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she got up, and got ready for the day the one exception was she left her long raven black hair down as she looked at herself in the mirror seeing a far younger version of herself looking back at her with wide scared eyes. She had to look away as she simply covered any remaining mirrors in her house with clothes of any sort just so she couldn't look at herself. Almost out of shame.

She went to the squad with a shunpo, she arrived lightly stepping foot on the front porch. She looked out it was roughly 6AM, no one would be here just yet as she opened the door and flicked on the lights. The dark skies had not turned red or orange with the sunrise but to her, no matter how brightly the sun shined today she was going to be shrouded in darkness.

She walked to her office opening the door once more looking at the clean office she let out a soft sigh, time had progressed so quickly but she chose not to forget like so many others. She approached her desk and with a small key she always wore she opened her private draw, she did not keep many items of importance in this draw just a couple of reports personal to her and a two framed photo's, Although even these were beginning to fade and crumble under the weight of time. She sat at her desk and placed them on her desk looking at the first with a soft smile.

The first picture was a one of the graduation pictures. Except this was there last photo which they all had all made funny faces in for the personal keepsakes. She looked across all of them as she silently named each member of the group, that year not many people had passed the shinigami academy for one reason or another so the group was about 25 in number with Yoshie being one of them.

She gazed at each one smiling at the memories that even in her mind was starting to fade. Everyone was so full hope and each had their plans to becoming great shinigami even her, but only she made it. Although her path had twisted and turned in so many directions she couldn't fathom back then, even now she wondered how she managed to get to this point. She placed the photo down and picked up the other photo, except this remained in its frame and cover as she did not want to gaze upon it just yet.

She stood up leaving her captain's cloak on the back of the chair where she usually left it when she wasn't in office. She wrote a note to her vice captain asking for today she could not be disturbed with office related matters but only matters of the utmost importance, however he could feel free to attend as long as it was informal.

She grabbed a mat, a umbrella and lastly her coat. With these items in hand as well as the picture she headed to a more secluded part of the garden. Only her and the vice captain would know of this location as this was actually Yoshie's retreat for that one day of the year.

She arrived as she placed the mat on the snow clad ground as she placed her coat on and knelt down upon the mat as she closed her eyes, controlling her breath she opened the seal on the framed photo and took it out. She smiled as she looked at the photo.

The framed photo was of two young Shinigami graduates, each showing a letter of acceptance into their desired squad, the black haired shinigami was holding up a letter of acceptance into squad 12, while the brown haired shinigami was holding up a letter of acceptance into squad 9. Apart from the hair color both of these Shinigami was identical down to the soft violet eyes which at that point looked so young compared to Yoshie's aged eyes.

She let out a silent sob as tears rolled down her cheeks, Her zanpakuto who had mentally pestered her to take him with her, came out as his unusual embodiment of a sea gull sat next to her also on the mat. He too shared in her sadness, but that is bond between the pair. For this year it was not going to be easy Arashi knew that, that is why he was at her side even in this form he was beside her.

On that faithful night Yoshie took one step towards becoming to woman she was today at a dreadful cost, but she chose not to forget. She could not forget. She must remember but even as time weighted heavily upon her, even she began to forget...

**/ ;-; that made me cry while typing this...**


End file.
